Show Me What I'm Looking For
by pinkbelle
Summary: What would have happend if the final scene of season 3 hadn't been the end? With everything not said or done, my attempt to fix what the CW broke.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, guys! Okay, so this is my new Veronica Mars FanFic. This picks up right where season 3 left off, with Logan having just walked out of the cafeteria. I've tried to get the characters across fully, but you'd be surprised how hard it is to put Dick into words :/ haah. Anyway, I'm feeling this a lot more than my last story, so fingers crossed it's recieved well.

* * *

Veronica stared after Logan's retreating form, exiting the cafeteria without a second glance back at her. She couldn't believe how he'd stood up for her, even when she had warned him about Gory, how he was part of the Russian mob scene. Thousands of things were running through her mind in that moment, different emotions, memories but just one regret. _Did I make the wrong decision about breaking up with Logan?_ She thought to herself, still in shock from the showdown that had just happened before her eyes. She then turned to look at Piz, who had a sad expression on his face, one showing defeat. She walked over to him.

"Um, hey." She said quietly.

"Hey," he replied, looking at the floor.

"I think we need to talk." She whispered, not wanting to draw attention from anyone else on the scene.

He sighed. "I guess we do. Let me make this easy for you though. I know you love him. It's in your eyes, the way you look at him, and the way you look at me. I don't know what he did to make you break up with him, but maybe it's time you got over your pride and forgave him." Piz looked at the door Logan had just walked out of, and then at Veronica. I'm not going to say I understand, because I don't, and I wish like hell I was enough for you, but we both know I'm not. You two have some kind of history, things you've both gone through that I couldn't even begin to imagine. Just, do me a favour."

Having not expected the talk he was giving her, Veronica nodded, slightly speechless.

"This time, try to make it last. You and Logan. Because honestly, if I find out that I did this and then you both mess up your relationship again, I may not be the bigger man." He laughed, although it was an empty noise. He held out his hand. "Friends?"

Taking it, Veronica smiled. "Friends."

* * *

Readjusting her bag, she turned her back on the crowd in the cafeteria and walked quickly outside, looking around to see if Logan was there.

"Yo, Mars." She heard a voice call her from behind.

She turned around. "Dick. Have you seen Logan?"

"Not since he did in the porno kid. Saw him heading for the car park, but for all I know he's locked up in the hotel room again." Dick caught her gaze and held it. "Ronnie, I say this because Logan is my best friend. Don't keep doing this to him. You're either with him or you're not, but let him know how it is."

Veronica looked questioningly at him. "Are people having a 'Veronica's Relationships' intervention today or something? Should I expect a motivational and inspiring song and dance routine on my way out?"

Dick shrugged. "Just lookin' out for him. Now if you'll excuse me-" He looked over at a strawberry blonde girl walking the other way. "Stacy!" He ran over to her and threw his arm around her shoulders.

Veronica rolled her eyes. _Ass_, she thought. And he had been no help whatsoever in finding out where Logan went. She reached the car park, and when she couldn't see his Range Rover decided she'd try the Grand first, and go from there.

_Relationships. No one writes songs about the ones that come easy._

* * *

Okay, so there's chapter one for you. The next few chapters will probably be longer, this was more just getting things over will and preparing for the story itself. I think this is going to be a trilogy of stories, possibly more. If there's anything you want to see happen just write it in a review and I'll try and put it in somewhere(:

And remember, reviews = (:

Lucy xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, guys! I'm glad this story was liked - I know, I hate it when people make these great chapters for after the fight, but then leave them as one-shots! Hopefully you'll like where I'm going with this(:

* * *

Logan was sitting on his bed in the grand, staring at the wall across from him. He knew he was going to get hell for what he did from Veronica, she'd wanted him out of her life, but he'd ignored it. He hadn't been able to help himself, once he'd found out the guy who'd posted the video, he'd seen red, and knew he wouldn't be able to think of anything else until he's beaten the crap out of Gory Sorokin. So he had. He sighed, and picked up the beer next to his foot on the ground. Taking a swig, he heard a knock on the door. Putting the bottle back down again, he stood up and pulled a hand through his tousled hair. _Here we go_, he thought to himself, knowing without a doubt who it would be behind the door. He walked over to answer it, and the minute he pulled it open, Veronica marched in.

"Look, Veronica. I know what you're going to say but you can't just-" He began, prepared to defend himself and what he'd done, but she cut him off.

"I'm going to try. Really try to trust you. I know I have trust issues, and I know that you're over protective, but I'm working on it. You know who I am and I know who you are. I still haven't forgotten you sleeping with," she shuddered slightly, "_her_, but I've forgiven you. Because I won't let her ruin another thing in my life. So if you'll let me, I want to try again. Try again at being us." She looked at him, and tilted her head slightly.

Logan was literally speechless, something that didn't happen very often for him. He didn't have a sarcastic comment, and innuendo, anything. All he could think of was how to make sense of what Veronica had just said. In the small pause that followed her confession, he processed what she was asking for, and knew how to reply.

He closed the gap between them, and kissed her passionately, knowing that this time he was going to work his ass off to make this work. To let this be the time for them, for it to last. She responded, throwing herself into the kiss, and he lifted her up without breaking it and carried her into his room, kicking the door shut behind them.

* * *

"Honey, I'm home!" Veronica called when she walked through the door of her apartment. Pushing the door shut, she set her stuff down on the kitchen counter and looked around. "Dad?" She called out again.

"Veronica, could you come in here?" She heard a response come from her room. Walking down the hallway, she walked in and found her Dad sitting at her desk with her laptop sitting open in front of him.

"I got the strangest message today at work," he said, and then motioned to the computer. "They told me to check my email, and when I did, this was the attachment."

Veronica's hands reached up to cover her mouth, and she looked at Keith. "I can explain, Dad."

He sighed. "I'm tired of you needing to explain things, Veronica! I want to be able to have one day where I'm not coming home and asking you to explain something to me."

Veronica looked at the floor, and then at the laptop again. "Did you see the video?" She whispered.

Keith let out an exasperated sigh. "Of course I didn't, Veronica! You think I want to see my daughter doing that? No, one of the boys at the station told me it was going viral. Warned me." He rubbed his temple, and muttered, "Explanation?"

Veronica launched into the story, leaving out the section with Logan beating Piz into a pulp, and by the time she'd finished Keith was getting ready to sue the school for allowing this to happen.

He stood up and pulled her into a hug. "So, after all this you're with Logan?" he joked, turning around to close Veronica's laptop and then headed to the kitchen to get a drink.

She laughed. "Had to go with the guy who had the better right hook, Pops." In a situation like this, she normally would have made a reference to sex, but decided that following the conversation that they'd just had it probably wasn't the best idea.

* * *

Getting out of her car the next morning on campus, Veronica smiled as she saw a familiar car pulling into the slot next to her.

"You know, we really should think about carpooling," Logan said when he got out of the Range Rover.

Veronica laughed. "But then how would I make my get-away during lunch to fight crime as an undercover superhero?"

Putting his arm over her shoulder, the two started to walk to the main courtyard, when they were approached by a nervous-looking boy.

"A-are you L-logan Echolls?" He asked, stuttering slightly.

Logan looked at Veronica, and then raised his eyebrows. "Maybe. Why?"

The boy reached into his bag and pulled out a piece of paper. "T-this is for y-you."

Handing over the sheet the boy turned and ran towards the psycology building, leaving Veronica and Logan behind.

"Because that wasn't the weirdest thing that's happened this week." Veronica said after a short pause.

Logan looked at her and smirked. "This week?"

Ignoring him, Veronica stared after the long—since disappeared figure, and then back at Logan.

"Any idea what it is?" She asked.

"Unless it's a personal apology from the Sheriff's department for all the trouble they've put me through over the years," he was interrupted with Veronica's laugh, "I honestly don't know."

Unfolding the single piece of paper, he scanned its contents quickly before screwing it up.

Veronica frowned when she saw the look of furry on Logan's face. "What, what is it?" She asked, putting an arm on his shoulder.

Careful to make sure the anger was wiped clean from his face before he turned to face her; Logan placed a kiss to her forehead. "Nothing, just a note from a professor, another late assignment." He half-laughed. "I should probably do that now. Catch up with you later? I'll meet you outside of your class."

Still feeling uneasy as to what Logan wasn't telling her, Veronica willingly played along. "Sure." She kissed him, and smiled when she pulled away. "Now go do your homework."

Watching Logan walk away from her and towards the buildings, she couldn't help but wonder what had been in that note. There was no way a note from a professor would bring emotion out of Logan, let alone the strength of the anger she'd seen.

_It'll have to wait until after class_, she thought to herself, _because I'm already late for intro to criminology._

* * *

Logan struggled to control the anger and hate he felt coursing through his system as he watched Veronica walk into her class. He knew what he'd done was stupid, that he should've listened to Veronica, but he hadn't, and now he was going to pay for it if he didn't do something. He arrived at the Pi Sig House and walked in.

"Dick?" He called, making his way into the living room.

"Dude, what up?" Dick came walking into the room, pulling a hand through his blond hair.

"I'm going to need your help."

Pulling out the note, Logan showed it to Dick.

_Echolls,_

_Maybe you wouldn't listen to your girlfriend's warnings, but I bet you'll listen to mine. You might want to keep a close eye on her – you never know what could happen._

* * *

(: So? You like it? If you do, you know what to do. R&R(:

Lucy xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

**First of all, thanks for all of the reviews, guys! I'm sorry I haven't had time to reply to them - I've had a ton of language arts homework, and I wanted to get the new update out! I know that they're not the longest of chapters, but if they were longer then either they'd drag on or end in an awkward place. One we're into the next few chapters, they may start getting longer(: Here's chapter 3!**

* * *

Dick looked at Logan worriedly. "Dude, what're you gonna do? You beat up on the mafia kid again, I don't think that's gonna solve anything."

Logan sighed, pulling a hand through his hair. "I know. But I can't think of any other way to solve this."

Dick frowned. "Quick Q: why'd you come to me? I mean, I know I'm your best friend and everything, but what'd you expect me to be able to do about it?"

Logan held out another piece of paper he'd printed off quickly before he'd come to Dick's. "This is Veronica's schedule. I physically can't be there to make sure she gets safely from class to class, but I'm going to try and change that. Until I do, I need someone watching her, making sure nothing happens to her. I need you to protect her when I can't." He saw Dick open his mouth to interrupt, but he kept going. "Look, man, I know you don't like her. I'm not asking you to. I'm asking you to make sure she isn't hurt, because as much as I want to, I can't by myself. And I'm going to be the one their looking out for, so you being an unknown to them is going to help."

After he'd finished speaking, he looked at his watch. "I have to go, Veronica's class finishes soon." He walked to the front door, but turned around to face Dick before he opened it.

"I just…I need you to promise you'll help." Logan said, a pleading look in his eyes, one that was unfamiliar to his character.

Dick nodded. "I'll do my best, dude."

"Thanks, man." Logan replied, and then went out to his car to drive back to campus. Once he arrived, he was standing outside of Veronica's class just before she came out.

"Hey," she said when she saw him, giving him her bag when he held out his hand for it.

"Hey," he replied, giving her a kiss. "How was your class?"

She sighed. "Since Landry and Tim got arrested, we haven't had a decent professor take the class. I know it's weird to say, but I miss Landry."

Logan chuckled. "You're right, that is weird." He took her hand and laced his fingers through hers. "C'mon, let's go grab something to eat."

* * *

"So, you want to go get that dinner we never had this weekend? Sort of a reunion celebration, followed by a sleepover?" Logan asked once they had sat down at their table in the cafeteria.

Veronica smiled. "I'd like that."

The two kept up a steady conversation during lunch, asking questions and laughing at stories, until they heard the smooth sound of the background radio get cut off, and be interrupted by the school PA system.

"Could the owner of the silver Saturn parked in student parking outside of the psychology building please move their car." The nasally secretarial voice repeated the message again, before the school radio returned.

Veronica sighed. "I'll be right back," she said.

Logan stood up. "It's okay, I'll move it for you."

Frowning slightly, Veronica handed over her keys. "Thank you?" She replied, making the phrase more of a question that a statement.

Looking around the cafeteria before he walked out, he spotted Dick sitting with some Pi Sigs. Dick nodded subtly at him, and he then felt okay walking away from Veronica. Making his way over to her car, he kept his eyes open for anyway loitering in secluded areas, but to his surprise found no one. Once he reached her car, he checked the backseat and then drove it across to another car park.

_Huh,_ he thought to himself, _why is there no one here? Maybe they didn't mean they'd hurt her. Maybe they just wanted to threaten me. Maybe it was an empty threat?_ Logan knew the chances of this were low, so he wasn't going to let his guard down. Knowing how things like this normally worked, Gory was probably trying to lay low and keep off of Logan's radar until he did whatever he was planning to do. Making his way back to the cafeteria, Logan glanced around again before he finally accepted there was no one there.

Back inside, he saw Veronica now not on her own, but with Mac sitting in the empty seat next to Logan's vacated one.

"Hi, Mac," Logan greeted once he reached the table.

"Hey, Logan," she responded as he dropped down into his seat.

"Where'd you move the car to?" Veronica asked, taking back her keys and putting them in her bag.

"Parking by the dorms, in front of the entrance." Logan replied, taking a couple of her french fries.

"Okay, thanks." Veronica was still bothered by Logan's strange behaviour, and his reaction to the note he'd gotten, but she didn't want to seem distracted, so she pushed it into the corner of her mind for the moment.

"So, guess who Parker's got a date with this weekend?" Mac asked, absent-mindedly taking some of Veronica's fries herself.

Veronica watched Logan for any response to hearing his ex-girlfriend had a date, but he didn't show any signs of being jealous or irritated.

"Piz?" Veronica offered, gaining a stunned look from Mac.

"How did you know that?" She demanded, annoyed someone had gotten to Veronica to tell her this before she had. She felt it was her duty as one of her best friends to tell her when her ex-boyfriend had a date for the first time after breaking up with her.

Veronica pointed to a table in the back of the cafeteria. "Because they're sat together now and look pretty cosy." She laughed. "I guess things didn't turn out too bad for either of them."

Logan and Mac nodded in agreement.

Mac sighed when she caught sight of the clock. "I have to go, things to learn." Picking up her bag, she said goodbye and walked out.

"That reminds me, don't you have a class? Now?" Veronica questioned.

"Yes, but this is college. You don't have to go to every class. Besides, what if I said I wanted to spend the afternoon with you?" Logan smiled at her, also sub-consciously cursing Dick for going to class, he'd seen him making his way to Economics about five minutes before.

Veronica shook her head. "No, this is not how this is going to work. When you have a class, you're going to go. Besides," she said as she gathered her things up, "I have things to do." She kissed him goodbye, but as she pulled away Logan kissed her again.

"You sure you have to go?" He murmured, moving his lips to her throat.

Trying to clear her head, Veronica pulled right away from him, smiling. "Yes, and you definitely have to go to class. Go learn, it'll be great." She walked away, and Logan knew he couldn't follow her without starting the very familiar 'over-protective' argument again.

He sighed and dropped his head into his hands. Standing up, he glanced through the open door of the cafeteria, and saw groups of people outside. _At least she's in open view, and her car's parked in the most public car park on campus_, Logan thought as he made his way out of the cafeteria through the office area.

He walked across campus consumed in his thoughts, not feeling his phone vibrating in his pocket. Walking into class oblivious of what was about to happen elsewhere on campus, he took his normal seat behind Dick, with the professor not noticing he'd walked in ten minutes late. It wasn't until five minutes later, when his phone vibrated again, that he checked his messages. He scrolled through the usual promotional ones, as well as a couple from Trina asking for money, until he got to one from an unknown number.

Opening it, he read it, and before anyone else in the class could register the yell of 'No!' that had rung through the room, Logan was sprinting out of the door. Frowning, Dick turned around and picked up Logan's phone, which he had dropped on the floor after he'd finished reading the message which was still on the screen.

Dick scanned through it quickly, cursing once he'd finished it, looking at the door his friend had just ran out of.

_Sender: Unknown_

_Time: 14.45_

_Message: Told you to look out for her Echolls. You know, by moving her car you gave me an idea. Remember the bus that was driven off the cliff by the PCH a couple of years ago? My inspiration. Prepare for Veronica to go sky-high. I hope you said goodbye. _

* * *

**So, you like? I liked this cliff-hanger, if I do say so myself(: haah. I'll try and update tomorrow, but it may be Thursday before I get a chance :( Sorry, guys. Hope you like this chapter, and you know the drill(: R&R**

**Lucy xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys(:**

**Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I had a history assignment :/**

**So, here's the awaited chapter(:**

* * *

Logan eyes scanned the message, and suddenly the world turned red around him.

'NO!' He yelled, standing up and sprinting out of the class room, heading immediately for where he'd parked Veronica's car.

Veronica walked towards where Logan had said he'd parked her car, when someone in a black hooded sweater walked passed, looking down. She kept walking towards the parking lot, when she saw the guy stop and pull out his cell phone, casting a glance at something in the lot.

_Because that's not weird_, Veronica thought to herself, raising her eyebrows. Shaking her head, she readjusted the position of her bag and reached into it for her keys.

'Damn it, DAMN it!' Logan screamed out as he found himself still too far away from Veronica's car. Without slowing much, he reached into his pocket for his cell phone, only to remember that he'd dropped it on his way out. As he was running he cast a sideways glance around him, and noticed a girl using her phone. He went towards her.

'Can I borrow you phone? You're in my financing class; I'll get it back to you. Thanks.' All of the words came out in one breath, and before the girl could respond Logan had grabbed the phone and was sprinting towards his target once again, dialling Veronica's number.

Pulling out her keys, Veronica was about to close her bag again when her cell phone rang. Looking at her watch and seeing she was nearly running late, she debated whether or not to answer it.

_If it's important they'll call back_, she reasoned, and fastened her bag.

With her car finally coming into view, Veronica held her finger over the 'unlock' button on her keys, waiting until she was close enough to beep it. She was about 50 feet away when she noticed that the guy in the hoodie had moved further away, and felt an uneasy feeling about him. She shrugged it off, thinking he was probably going to class.

Finally close enough, she unlocked her car and started to walk towards the driver's side door.

When Veronica didn't answer her phone, Logan assumed the worst.

_What if I'm too late_, he tortured himself by thinking, _what if it's already happened?_ Trying to get these thoughts out of his head, he thought of logical reasons as to why this would be wrong.

_People would be running either away from or towards the parking lot,_ he grimaced, imagining the sea of students that would be surrounding it.

Now running on pure adrenaline and fear, Logan felt motivated enough to run a marathon if he had needed to, but still felt the need to be going faster. He couldn't feel anything; he figured he was numb from the fear of being too late and losing Veronica.

Reaching out for the door handle, Veronica pulled her bag off of her shoulder and tossed it onto the passenger side. Just before she got in, she remembered that she needed to get her cell phone charger out of the trunk. Slamming her door shut once again, she made her way to the back of the Saturn. Once again, she noticed the guy in the hoodie moving slightly further away, but remaining in view. She got the uneasy feeling again, especially when she saw him look up at her, and hold her gaze for a couple of minutes. She then saw him return to his cell phone, dialling.

Logan could have cried with relief when the parking lot came into view, and everything was normal. No smoke, no screaming. He sprinted faster than he'd believed possible for himself to the entrance, where he saw Veronica about to enter her car.

'VERONICA!' He yelled, still travelling towards her.

She hadn't heard him. Someone was playing their music near her, and it had drowned him out.

He then saw her close the driver's door and move to the back of the car, where she opened the trunk and got out a cable of some kind. He continued running, not quite in her line of sight yet.

He didn't notice the person she was looking at or the shiver that ran down her spine when she finally broke the stare.

Once he was close enough, he launched his body towards her and picked her up, ignoring her scream, and once she'd realised it was him, protests. He ran towards the entrance he'd come through, forgetting the one closet to the car, and threw them onto the grass next to the curb once they were close enough to it.

Veronica was about to get back into the car when she was lifted up by a set of strong arms and carried away. She screamed, preparing to fight whoever it was, but then she realised it was Logan.

'Put me down!' She shrieked, fighting his hold on her, trying to loosen his arms.

She didn't notice the terrified expression on his face.

She felt his eyes tighten around her as he dived for the curb, landing on the grass next to her.

'What the HELL is your problem?' Veronica demanded, trying to sit up and brush herself off.

Logan stared at her car, but then movement near it caught his eye. He bolted towards the figure hovering near the underside of his girlfriend's car, and tackled them.

He heard Veronica scream his name from where she'd remained standing on the curb, and pulled the hood down off of the guy he'd floored.

That's when the explosion went off.

* * *

**I know, you all hate me right about now(: Not only have I ended there, but these chapters keep being really short! I really hate that too :/**

**I try to make them longer, but then they end in awkward places, and it just doesn't fit.**

**I'm actually going to be in London (LONDON, baby, as Joey would say(: ) This weekend, so no updates until Monday at earliest, I'm afraid :(**

**I promise it'll be a good chapter, though!**

**You know what to do(:**

**Lucy xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

_And that's when the explosion went off._

Veronica screamed, being thrown back by the blast.

"LOGAN!" She shrieked, starting to run towards the black cloud of smoke where the explosion had happened. Suddenly though, she found herself being pulled backwards, with arms restraining her.

"Veronica, Veronica!" She heard a familiar voice next to her ear and realised it was Piz holding her back. "Are you okay? What happened, did you get hurt?"

Struggling to break his hold, she continued to scream Logan's name. Piz frowned at this, then put two-and-two together and gasped.

"Oh my god, was Logan in the explosion?" Piz exclaimed, asking Veronica.

"Yes," she sobbed, still fighting to get over to him.

Piz released his hold on her, and ran over to the now-fading cloud of ash and rubble, but pushing Veronica back slightly before he did.

"Stay here," he commanded and he sprinted.

Being Veronica Mars, she took no notice and soon found herself in the next to the remains of her car. Piz was quickly running towards the row of cars behind, and she whipped around when she heard him gasp audibly.

Sprinting over to him, she exclaimed in horror. Lying on the ground and covered in blood, clearly propelled backwards by the blast as she had been, was the boy in the hoodie she had seen earlier. In his hand and around him were the remains of some sort of phone, and suddenly it all clicked into place.

"He set it off. He did what Beaver did; he used his cell phone to detonate the bomb!" Veronica whispered, memories flooding back into her mind. She looked around for Logan, but couldn't see him at all. She heard Piz yelling for help from the by-standing students, but she tuned everything out.

"Logan!" She called again, running back towards her car. She scanned the ground around it, when suddenly a yell from someone on the curb caught her attention.

"Oh god, there's someone here! I think they must've been caught in it!" She heard a girl yell, and sprinted in that direction. Just as a crowd was forming around the figure on the ground, she pushed through and let out a sob of relief when she saw he was conscious.

"Logan," Veronica cried, and then she fell down on her knees and examined every single part of Logan she could get at, making sure he wasn't seriously injured.

"I'm okay," Logan mumbled, feeling dazed and in pain.

Veronica took in his appearance fully, only noticing minor scratches on his face, with a deep cut on his arm. "What happened?" She asked quietly, pulling a bottle of water and tissues out of her bag, beginning to clean his cuts.

"After I tackled him and pulled his hood off, he threw me off of him, and I managed to get far enough away that I wasn't in the direct area. I guess he fell on his cell phone or something, I don't know." Logan knew that he was hurt, and his arm burned, but all he could feel was happiness, and relief. He had managed to save Veronica; it hadn't been her that had been hurt. A shiver ran through him as he imagined how the scene might have played out if he hadn't reached her.

Veronica noticed this, but interpreted it the wrong way. "Are you cold? We should take you to the emergency room, get you checked out. Can you stand?"

Logan nodded, and after Veronica had stood up she took his hand and helped him. He grimaced as he felt the aches in his body; result from being thrown over 20 feet.

Suddenly, thinking about it for the first time, Veronica looked at her car. She gasped as she surveyed the damage. The entire back-end, from the trunk to the back seats, was completely totalled, like a truck had collided head-on with it. The front was blackened, and all of the windows were smashed, pieces scattered around like crystals. Logan followed Veronica's gaze, and squeezed her hand.

"It's okay," he whispered, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

Veronica shook her head, pointing a shaking hand at a paper sign taped to the now-exposed backseat. Logan, not having noticed this, read it and felt a wave of nausea, fear and anger sweep over him.

_Consider this your warning, Echolls._

Veronica, still keeping one arm around Logan's waist to support him, turned to face him.

"Warning?" she questioned in a small but determined voice.

However, before Logan could answer her question or come up with a reason of why he wouldn't, the all-too familiar sirens of ambulances and a police car rang out through the air.

* * *

"Miss, are you sure you weren't hurt?" Veronica was sat in the back of an ambulance with Logan and an over-inquisitive paramedic who was constantly being reassured by Veronica that yes, she was fine.

"I am POSITIVE." Veronica said through her teeth, having answered the question four times before.

Logan chuckled at his girlfriend's short temper, glad that she seemed to have forgotten to ask Logan more about the 'warning', but knowing that she would eventually ask him again.

After the ambulances had arrived, paramedics thought Logan was the worst casualty, but then they caught sight of the guy who had actually set off the bomb, one of Gory's henchmen.

Although she had seen him once before, she had been so focused on finding Logan that she hadn't paid attention to his appearance. Now, she gagged as she caught sight of his face, mangled beyond recognition as he had been caught in the centre of the blast, not having anything blocking him from it. He had a femoral fracture, received when he landed on the ground, he presumed, and cuts and scrapes over the rest of his body. He was immediately driven to the ER, whereas the other ambulance assessed witnesses, and made sure that Logan was indeed the only other victim.

Once they arrived at the hospital, the doors of the ambulance were and the paramedic helped Logan out first, and then Veronica. Following them into the ER, Veronica looked around and saw people with burns, stab wounds and various other injuries, some minor and some grotesque. Shaking her head and trying to remove the images from her mind, she turned back to Logan, who was getting the cut in his arm stitched.

She walked over to the side of his gurney and held his free hand. "You okay?" She asked, noticing the grimace on his face.

Feeling the needle pull through his skin once more, he squeezed Veronica's hand. "Y'know, you'd think I'd be used to it by now given the childhood I had, but hey, practice makes perfect, huh?" He attempted to make a joke, but his pale complexion made it a useless effort.

Veronica's thoughts flashed back to when she had found out that Aaron was beating his son, and fought back a wave of nausea.

She was brought back to the present when the doctor who had been stitching Logan's arm placed a bandage over it. "All done, Mr Echolls. You'll need to come back in five days to get them removed, but other than that you're good to go."

"Thanks," Logan said in reply, and stood up, surprisingly steady on his feet. Keeping a hold of Veronica's hand, the two walked out of the ER and into the parking lot, where Wallace had said he would be waiting when he had called ten minutes before, making sure everything was okay after hearing what had happened from Piz.

Opening the back door, Veronica let Logan in and then slid in herself, shutting the door behind her.

Wallace turned around to Logan. "Hey, you okay?"

Logan looked at Veronica, and saw she was deep in thought. He groaned internally, she was putting things together in her mind – the message, the bomb. Taking in a deep breath, he turned back to face Wallace.

"Yeah," he replied, "for now."

* * *

**Okay, I am UBER sorry for the long wait! I've only been able to use a friend's computer for the last few days, and that was only to review and stuff, and then I was on vacation before that, so this is the first chance in a while I've been able to sit down and write! Hope you guys liked this chapter, this is definitely my favorite so far to write(:**

**You know what to do(: R&R **

**Lucy xoxo**


	6. Author's Note

Hey guys.

Okay, I know I've been away for a reaaaaaally long time. I promise I haven't given up on this story. For the last 4 or so weeks, it's been hell in my house. I've had personal family problems going on, the result of which I am now living in an apartment in the UES of NYC with my Mom after the messy divorce, leaving my Dad about 20 blocks away. It's been pretty bad, so I haven't really had my story at the front of my mind. I've occasionally found time to write a couple reviews for stories I've been reading and add to my own, but it is nowhere near ready to publish a new chapter.

I know, I'm terrible at this. I think after this story (which I will finish, promise), I'm going to stick to one and two shots, mostly Chuck/Blair (I have JUST got on the Gossip Girl band wagon literally about a month and a half ago and I am OBSESSED!) and Logan/Veronica, maybe some Mark/Lexie (Grey's Anatomy) if I feel very inspired.

Anyway, now things are settled I'm trying to get my life back in check, and I promise I'll try and get an update out soon.

Xoxo

Lucy


End file.
